For example, Patent Literature 1 is already known as a literature regarding compounds similar to the glyoxime derivative of the present invention.
Glyoxime derivatives are disclosed in the Patent Literature 1. However, they are restricted to those glyoxime derivatives in which the substituent on one oxygen is a sulfonyl group (e.g. methanesulfonyl group), and no glyoxime derivative according to the present invention is disclosed. Further in the literature, there is no disclosure on the control effect of the glyoxime derivatives on pests.